


出逃

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 微博上发过
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“逃跑”的故事





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 开始慢慢从微博移东西过来
> 
> 我都没眼再看一遍了
> 
> （谜之飙英文
> 
> 傻白甜就对了

 

 

上一次这样张灯结彩还是新共和国成立的时候。首都星的大街小巷都挂满了彩旗与标语——“歼灭第一秩序，消灭第二帝国”；标志性建筑外部的全息投影都是一位少女的半身像——她梳着三个发髻，手持蓝色剑刃的光剑，眼神清澈而凌厉，旁边印着“最后的绝地武士”以及“新的光明之星”。她是全宇宙的英雄，她是希望的象征，她叫作Rey。最近随处可见的新闻头条都这么写着——“在新共和国军方的全力支持下，与第一秩序的战役取得了令人欣喜的空前胜利。我们也同时发现了原力光明面的冉冉新星，如此年轻就凭一己之力斩杀了第一秩序最高领袖Kylo Ren。她将为宇宙再次带来平静，她将延续绝地武士的传承。现在的战况是，共和国正在对第一秩序进行最后的清剿……”Rey已经被邀请至首都星，议会希望她能参与重建绝地武士团，但与她谈过话的高官都发现了，少女似乎对这个至高荣耀的事业兴趣缺缺。

 

三个月前，第一秩序与抵抗军发生了大规模武装冲突，不，与其说是冲突，不如说是单方面的剿杀——在第一秩序的武装力量面前，抵抗军连一只蚂蚁都算不上。新共和国议会一再确定抵抗军的人数真的已经不成气候了，议员们才纷纷表示“早该正面支持抵抗军的”“现在正是对抗第一秩序的绝佳时间”。但正在各位议员慷慨激昂的支持提供援助时，焦急地等待着回信的抵抗军不得不先硬着头皮迎战了。以他们现在的人数，偷袭突击是唯一的选择。登上A翼和X翼的飞行员们在舱门合上前相互交换了眼神，这也许是老朋友们最后一次相见了。他们刚离开地面基地就被空中如同蜂群一般的Tie Fighter包围，那些小巧的战机无论在哪些方面的性能都更加优良。空中尽是Tie Fighter呼啸而过的声音，地面也开始传来A翼或X翼坠毁的爆鸣——这就是一场屠杀吧。又一架X翼被三架Tie Fighter夹击，又是一个即将逝去的生命，然而突然降临的能量束则救了他一命——千年隼也加入了战局，局势稍微好转了一些，抵抗军的飞行员们终于能提起一丝信心了，直到Tie Silencer进入了大气层。

 

“Chewie，你去保护Leia，我来引开Silencer。”Rey看着刚刚冲破大气层的黑色战机，一边贴近地面一边对吼叫着表示反对的伍基人大喊，“快去，你看看这个形势，他明显是来针对千年隼的，而且地面的防御实在太弱了！我一定会没事的！快去！”终于，再度升空时，整个飞船只剩她一人了，而那抹黑色的暗影已经是正对着自己。周围炮火纷飞，两架飞行器就这么停在空中，双方都知道对面的驾驶座上是谁，他们目视前方，眼神仿佛已经穿过了长空相互触碰。就在昨天，force bond链接后，他们也是这样相互对视了许久。忽然，千年隼有了动作，她象征性地发射几道明显射不中对方机身的能量束后，掉头朝着远离战场的方向飞去，而Silencer大概只停顿了一秒就火速跟上，穷追不舍。黑红的战机只是紧跟着灰白的货船，两人都没有开火，只是在进入无人的领空后一前一后地画下相同的轨迹。

 

 

“我们都知道这一天总会来的。”Kylo率先打破了沉默，他站在至高无上号的王座室，身后是透过落地窗的万千星河。

 

“当然。但即使明天就是结束的日子，还是希望你能遵守我们之间的约定。”Rey看着他向他走去，星光也无法使她的视线从这个黑色的身影转移。

 

“我明白，我们在一起的时候，就只有我们，完全只有我们。”他注视着已经走到自己面前的少女的眼眸，低声表明自己并没有忘记那个约定。

 

“低下头，我够不到你。”她顺势揽住男人微微放低的脖子，然后闭上眼睛吻上了他的双唇。

 

Kylo轻轻地环住了她的腰，也闭上了眼，但在尝到她的口中渐渐变得咸苦后，又悲伤地睁开了，定定地望向前方。

 

“今天，用尽全力，抱紧我。”Rey松开了他的唇瓣，她强忍着抽噎的嘴角有点颤抖。

 

这次，他们进行地很慢，每一个动作都无比缱绻，大概是因为在最后的最后了，每一个瞬间他们都想好好感受。两人的衣衫一层一层地落在了地上，火热的身躯紧紧贴在一起，但是他们的吻和抚摸都不似往常激烈。Kylo的嘴唇贴在Rey脖子上的皮肤只是磨蹭，轻柔得没有留下任何痕迹。然后，他坐在了地上，少女也顺势跨坐在他的大腿上，她的小腹刚刚好挤压住自己已经起了反应的欲望。他不敢怠慢Rey提出的要求，他真的一直紧紧地拥抱着她，但是每一个落在她锁骨和胸口的吻却都像是一片羽毛——这样朝拜一般的亲吻跟两人初夜那次一模一样。Rey趴在他的怀里，啄吻他的喉结和肩膀上的筋肉。突然，她在一声惊呼后难耐地扭动起了身子，而始作俑者却变本加厉地用舌尖撩动着刚刚含进口中的乳珠。她不安分的身体也给Kylo带来了甜蜜的折磨——女孩小腹上滑腻的肌肤按揉着自己的顶部，他能感觉到自己淌出的粘液已经沾湿了两人腹部。Rey应该也进入了状态，她向前挪了挪，湿润的下身伏上他的全部。她稍稍抬起了腰，他的顶端从她的小腹划过花蕊抵在了入口，她枕在他的肩头，用叹息一般的声音再一次要求：“抱紧我。”

 

 

终于，两人毫无意义的追逐战必须要画下句号了——两架飞船的能源都耗尽了，他们一起停在了一片广袤无际的草坪上。这里已经离战场不知多远了，一切都是平和的样子，空中甚至传来了飞鸟的鸣叫。两边的舱门同时打开，一阵白烟后，他们面对面站在了草地上。两人的光剑都被紧紧地攥在手上，但没有一只被点亮了——事实上，就两人自始至终都没有开过火来看，这一点也不奇怪。可是现实就压在二人肩上。Kylo动了动下颚，仿佛下定了什么决心，点亮了光剑，红色的刀尖划着地面缓缓地向Rey走去。Rey蹙起了眉头，大概是强压住了泪水，也点亮了自己的光剑，蓝色的剑光映上了她的半边脸。两把剑刃搅动着空气，在相触后发出噼啪的爆裂声。两人的攻势看起来都异常凶猛，却没有任何技巧可言，只是机械地重复着劈砍和格挡——与其说是力敏者，不如说是两具行尸走肉。这场决斗没有任何杀意，只有令人喘不过气的绝望。

 

 

在Rey慢慢地坐在了自己的小腹上后，Kylo就松开了她已经红肿的乳尖，学着她把脸埋在她的颈窝里。他们对彼此身体的熟悉甚至已经超过了对方——Rey知道以怎样的角度和频率摆动腰腹可以让Kylo走上癫狂，而Kylo当然也知道自己如何配合着在她身体里搅动可以逼着她沉溺在快感的泥沼深处。嘴上说着不提其他事，可他们怎么可能不在心中希望明天永远不要到来。他们的欢愉里参杂着莫大的悲伤，他们虽已大汗淋漓，却还是能感觉到刺骨的寒冷。登临顶峰时，两人抱在一起颤抖痉挛。他们都同时感觉到有水滴落在自己的背上，很凉，却烫伤了自己的整颗心脏。“刚刚原力让我看到了你在Crait和Luke的对决，你说了I will destroy her，”Rey的声音哑哑的却带着一股苍凉笑意，她轻抚着Kylo的卷发，“I should say that you have succeeded. ”

 

 

决斗中的两人表情都只剩下了痛苦，每一个动作都像铅一般沉重。突然，Kylo似是为了躲避Rey的一击而重心不稳，直接跌坐在了地上，但是任谁都能看出这个破绽是他故意为之。而Rey见此情景，顿了一下，眼中飞快闪过后怕和愤怒，然后便毫不留情地一剑刺了过去。Kylo闭上了眼睛，嘴角甚至勾起了一抹微笑，只是预感中的疼痛与灼烧并没有袭来，他疑惑地又睁眼望去。只见Rey刺过来的光剑并没有被点亮，抵在自己喉咙的是她的剑柄。她瞪着他一言不发，只是用剑柄挑开了他的披风，然后一把拽到自己手上，紧接着开启了光剑，狠狠地在黑色的布料上划开一个大洞。做完这一切，少女转过身去，根本不理会他如上次在Crait看着自己关闭千年隼舱门时一般的湿漉漉的眼神。她关闭了光剑，并在腰间别好，抱着披风淡淡地说道：“第一秩序最高领袖已被斩杀，回归原力，没有尸身。”说完就没有一丝留恋地离开了，连头都没有回。

 

Rey返回到抵抗军基地的指挥部，告诉General Organa千年隼在自己与Ben Solo的追逐战中能源耗尽，以及，自己击杀了Kylo Ren。Leia也是力敏者，她当然能感觉得到，所以她对着Rey露出一个欣慰的笑容，告诉她新共和国的援军已经到了，然后叫Chewie带上能源陪Rey去开回千年隼。他们两人来到了刚刚她与Kylo对战的草坪，那里果然只停着两架飞行器，Kylo Ren仿佛真的消失于天地之间了。Chewie看到Rey呆呆地看着空荡荡的草地，眼角不断地划下泪水，顺着她的下巴滴落在暗绿色的草叶上，便走过去拍了拍她的肩膀以示安慰。而她则将头埋进了怀中的披风里，终于放声痛哭起来。

 

 

两人沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中，Kylo有一下没一下地摩挲着Rey光洁的后背。他吻了吻她的额角，声音轻飘飘的：“在遇见你之前，我几乎没怎么开心过。”

 

 

Rey躺在议会为她准备的舒适柔软的床上，看着窗外的高楼上滚动着自己的全息投影，听着寂静的房间里自己泪水滴落在枕头上的声响，她深深地叹了一口气：“可是从今以后的日子，我可能都不会再开心了。”

 

 


	2. 2.0

 

 

距离新共和国支持抵抗军大胜第一秩序已经过去了快四个标准月了，可是大街小巷上的有关“新的光明之星”的宣传投影并没有减少，反而又多出一部反复重播的采访录像。主持人先是对少女进行全方面的夸赞——尤其是她所拥有的强大的原力——接着又表示她是“全宇宙渴望自由的人民心中的光明象征”，最后，询问了她是否愿意留在新共和国参与绝地武士团的建设；而这位名叫Rey的年轻女孩也表示会好好思考这个问题，但自己实在是太年轻了，怕不能担起这个重任。只是她嘴角硬挤出来的笑容实在不怎么好看。她在抵抗军的朋友们哪个没有看出这是议会在给她施压，可是他们也无能为力啊，只好宽慰她，说这也不一定会完全是件坏事。

 

是啊，的确并不完全是一件坏事，Rey坐在自己的套房里这么想着。自己现在住在新共和国为她准备的宽敞的居所，身上穿着自己从未感受过的舒适面料制成的睡裙，手上拿着比口粮美味不知多少倍的叫不出名字的水果——似乎她就应该同意留下，反正……反正也没有地方可去了不是吗。啃完了水果，她关掉了灯，躺上了床，这个角度正好可以看到窗外的自己的全息投影——那个自己在夜空下也是孤零零的。Rey转过了身子，背对着窗户闭上了眼睛。她也知道自己要过了这个坎，日子还要继续——的确，她是打算继续将日子过下去，只是这个坎恐怕是过不去了。“混蛋……”她呢喃着，今夜的泪水也流尽了，黑暗终于将她完全包围。

 

睡梦中的整个首都星一片安宁，因为第一秩序即将被消灭，因为光明之星正与他们同在——安枕而眠的人们并没有被千年隼从停机坪起飞并一口气冲出云霄的动静惊醒。

 

昨夜，消失了许久的安心感似乎又想起了可怜的她，所以Rey很难得地睡得很沉很放松。清晨，她是在鸟鸣声中醒来的，但是意识还有些迷蒙的少女只是很舒展地伸着懒腰，并没有发现有什么不对劲——直到她准备下床时，转头看到了靠坐在不远处的黑衣男人，那张令她心脏都要停止跳动的熟悉面孔。不知道他已经注视自己多久了，但在发现自己睡醒的一瞬间，他那双饱含着心虚、欣喜以及愧疚的眼睛就立刻明亮了起来。他站起身向Rey走来，而Rey则终止了自己与他眼神的交汇，转而环视了一下四周，确定了自己已经不在议会为自己安排的套房里了，不，自己现在是否还在首都星可能都两说了。

 

“Rey……你醒了……”Kylo的语气听起来十分小心翼翼，就像是做错了事的小孩子。

 

“……”Rey还在自我调整，她的大脑正在被各种情绪同时冲击着。

 

“我……很对不起……”他的声音甚至有些颤抖。

 

“你……先出去。”Rey在一次深呼吸后，微微抬起头，闭着眼睛，但是终于说话了。

 

Kylo的双眸立刻翻涌起了如潮水一般的悲伤，他左右动了动下颌，然后一言不发地走出了房间。房间外的他定定地站着，目光呆滞地盯着地面。自己所预料的最坏的结果还是来了。只是他并不知道房间里的少女在他关上房门的一瞬间就把脸埋进了被子开始失声痛哭，然后哭着哭着竟噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后又哭又笑地在床上打了两个滚。等到Rey再次平复下来，她已经整理好了思绪。

 

——我以为再也见不到你这个混蛋了。

 

——你当时竟然敢想着抛下我，让我重回孤独。

 

——不过我们现在有的是时间好好算账了。

 

——去他的绝地和议会，去他的光明和黑暗，去他的其他所有。

 

“Ben Solo，你还在吗。”Rey冲着门外叫道，声音闷闷的。

 

Ben几乎是一瞬间就开门走了进来，闪烁的眼神直接暴露了他忐忑不安的心情，他稍微低下头，等着Rey接下来的话。

 

“我们现在在哪儿？”Rey眼眶红红的，但是面无表情，甚至没有看他一眼。

 

“……一个非常偏远的星球。”Rey抱着的被子上的一小片潮湿刺痛了他的心脏，她这么难过啊。

 

“议会发现我不见了一定会来找的。”

 

“没有人能找到这里，找到我们。”他的语气露出一丝焦躁。

 

“但我可以去找他们啊。”Rey终于抬起眼看他，眼神也没有丝毫波动。

 

这是他最怕的了，她不生气，不哭号，不歇斯底里，只是平淡地表示要离开自己。四个月前的Ben Solo——那时还是Kylo Ren——本以为自己故意让Rey杀掉自己结束这一切是为了她好，但很明显，这要是成功了，他倒算是真的兑现了自己对Luke的“承诺”——“I will destroy her”。在看到Rey满是后怕和愤怒的双眼后，他才意识到自己有多愚蠢和自以为是，但是一切都来不及了，他的女孩应该从未对自己如此生气。Rey即使这样还是为自己想好了后路，只是他们可能必须要从此相忘于江湖了。他找到一个还算能动的Tie Fighter离开了这个星球，去到了新共和国管辖的一个不是很发达的星球——那架战机也真的寿终正寝了。他走到了城市里，坐进了一家酒馆，所幸自己的信用点还是一个可观的数字，没想到自己还有能用上它们的一天。他要了一杯烈酒，发现酒液虽然能灼烧喉咙，却点不燃自己已经凉透的心。忽然，旁边的一桌人议论起了最近新共和国和第一秩序的战况，以及议会新发布的振奋人心的通报。他听到了那个自己最近连想都不敢想的名字——原来她去了首都星，挺好的，至少她不用再那么辛苦地活着了。终于有一天，议会制作的宣传图片和那段采访的录像也传到了这个小地方，所有看的居民都是一阵振奋，脸上满是对未来平静生活的向往。只有他，透过屏幕，再一次真切地感受到了她的孤独。

 

那时，Ben只觉得自己完全喘不过气来，等到他缓了过来，就发现自己已经坐上了去首都星的客舱。他站在首都星来来往往的人流中，没有人认出他来——真庆幸自己之前一直戴着头盔，而且，也不会有人认为他还活着，并且来到了这里。他听着行人对Rey的标签化的印象，看着全息投影上少女强挤出的微笑，心中只有一个念头：你们所有人都不懂她，我要带她走，无论她怎么想，我再也不会放她离开了。于是，他做好了万全的准备，找到了一个极其隐蔽而特殊的星球，摸清了Rey居所和千年隼的位置。昨天夜里，他翻进了Rey的房间，自己的一席黑衣简直是完美的保护色。终于啊，他看到了她的睡颜，自己被思念折磨了将近四个月的心终于有所平复。他轻轻地掀开了她的被子，被白色丝质睡裙包裹着的胴体使他面颊一红，他尽量不去注意丝绸衬出的少女因为微凉的空气而有些挺立的小巧乳尖，只是轻柔地将她拦腰抱起，消失在了夜色中。其实他刚刚要是抬起枕头，就能看到自己那件四个月前被她拿走还开了个洞的披风。

 

“这一次，无论如何，我也不会放你走了。”他今天的语气第一次强硬了一些。

 

“你可以试试。”Rey不再看他，而是开始随意地打量着房间，唯一的窗户确实小得不容她通过；从Ben没有关上的木门向外望去，她发现这是一个套房，大门也不知道在哪……不过无所谓，反正自己也不是真的想逃走。

 

Rey现在坚信Ben是把自己连同千年隼一起偷过来了——他给了自己几本绝地古籍，而她要是没记错的话，这几本书自己是放在了千年隼上的。她一拿到书就假装看了起来，其实她一直注意着Ben——他应该是注视了自己一会儿，然后才离开的。在传来了两次关门和落锁的声音后，他应该是出门了。Rey翻了一个白眼，觉得他是不是傻了，门锁怎么能阻止一个力敏者？因为她还并没有过使用原力的想法，所以就还未发现一个事实——在这个星球上，她是无法使用原力的；其实不光是她，Ben也感受不到丝毫原力了，这也是他选择这颗星球的一个重要原因。

 

远离了纷争的漩涡中心，也不用再应付各位议员高官，Rey的精神终于得以彻底地放松下来。在傍晚时她就一不小心睡着了。夜半时分，半梦半醒之间，她似乎听到了有人打开自己房门的动静，带着熟悉气息的身影走了过来，然后轻手轻脚地翻上了床，轻轻地从背后抱住了自己。她连眼睛都没睁一下，只是在黑暗中勾了勾嘴角，便又一次进入了梦乡。早上醒来，身后的人已经不在了，应该是怕被自己发现吧。她伸了一个懒腰，却听到一声清脆的撞击声。她低头看去，发现自己右脚脚踝上出现了一个镣铐，一根锁链将它连接在了床架上。似乎是听到了房间里的声响，Ben端着早餐进来了，看到Rey瞪着自己的，他的眼神有一瞬的躲闪，最后索性不看她了，只是走上前将手上的东西放在床头的桌子上。

 

“没什么要解释的吗？”Rey的语气恶狠狠的。

 

“我只是怕你离开。”他好像是鼓足了勇气才敢看她，天，又是那个湿漉漉的眼神。

 

“……”Rey实在不想承认自己一瞬间就心软了，主要是她竟然似乎能理解他的安全感缺失……自己这辈子真的就这样了。

 

“你先吃点东西吧。”他可能发现了自己可怜兮兮的样子产生了一点正面效果。

 

“那我要去厕所怎么办？”Rey一边咀嚼一边发自内心地思考这个问题。自己的这个房间里是有一个带浴室的卫生间，但这根链子的长度明显不足以使自己走进去。

 

“你叫我就行了，”他说完立刻一本正经地补充道，“你放心，我绝对不会做什么其他的事。”

 

“那我现在就要去。”Rey立刻放下了食物，抱着胸看着他。

 

虽然她有点能猜到，但是在Ben嘀的一声拿什么东西刷开了镣铐，然后抱着自己走向卫生间时，她还是红了脸——一半是觉得羞耻，一半是因为憋笑。他把自己再次放回床上时，当然没有忘记再把她锁起来。

 

“你……”Rey好不容易才把嘴中的话憋出来，“下次站得离卫生间远一点！”

 

待在床上的日子过了两天，Rey决定放过Ben了。这两天他真的对自己百依百顺，什么要求都会满足——他说只要她不想着离开就行了。事实上，早在她被锁上的那天早上，自己看到他的那个眼神就已经要绷不住了。而且，她知道他每天晚上都会悄悄到自己的房间里，抱着自己睡一会儿，总之在清晨他就会离开。有时他只是静静地抱着，但有时他也会轻声低语，说他有多么想自己，他只想和自己一起走完一生，别无所求了。Ben真的太狡猾了，她这么想，试问有谁会不原谅。

 

“Ben Solo，”Rey还是叫了他的全名，“抱我去洗澡。”

 

Ben照做了，他有点惊喜，因为她竟然说了“抱我”这样的要求。

 

听着浴室里的水声，他吞了吞口水，觉得喉咙有些干渴。他的脑中正疯狂地描绘着少女已经初熟的身体，还有每次他们通过force bond紧紧相拥的画面，也在眼前不断重放。已经快四个月没有纾解过了——他本以为自己不会再有任何欲望了——但他不可能在Rey原谅自己前去碰她的，绝对不行。很快，水声停了，Rey打开了门，等着他抱自己回去。Ben原本暂时压制下去的火苗一瞬间又烧到了头顶——他的女孩并没有仔细地擦干身体，那件丝绸睡裙因此紧紧地贴在她的身上，勾勒出她的乳珠和下体。他咬紧牙关，抱着她快步走向床铺，急切地锁好镣铐后便风风火火地出去了。

 

Rey坐在床上看着他落荒而逃的背影，嘴角的弧度实在没法隐藏。她躺了下去，决定明天就找他谈谈吧。突然，她听到了一声喘息。不知是因为隔音不好还是Ben睡觉的地方就挨着这面墙，亦或者是两者都有，她能清晰地听见男人用低沉的嗓音呼唤自己的名字，带起的气流仿佛已经吹进了自己的耳朵。她不由自主地夹紧了双腿，想起了那些极具视觉冲击力的画面，她觉得自己的身体也跟着热了起来。她的一只手慢慢地滑了下去，在伸进内裤触碰到下身的软肉的一刹那，自己强忍着才没有嘤咛出声——他是能听见的。

 

实不相瞒，在性事上，Ben把她照顾得太好了，导致她现在有点不知道自己该干嘛。她努力回忆着他的动作，中指压上了花蕊，开始打着圈按碾。大概是这个感觉了，她能感到体内正在逐渐汇起一股暖流。墙的另一边又是一声粗喘，她也不住地加快了手上的频率。她想起两人第一次时自己痛得流下了眼泪，他就轻吻自己锁骨，然后一只手这么取悦着自己，等着自己适应他的尺寸。后来的每一次，他在进入后都会这么做，哪怕自己已经完全熟悉了他——只因为第一次她的表情给他留下了太深刻也太揪心的印象。啊对了，他不光会这样按碾，还会用两只手指一同揉捻。Rey也变换了自己的手法，接着就眯起了眼。隔壁的声音愈来愈急促，而自己这里也快要到达极限。终于，在男人的一声闷哼中，她也绷紧了身子，蜷起了脚趾。她仰躺在床上大口地呼吸着，她能感觉到自己的身体内部正在紧缩跳动，但感觉还是少了些什么——这是自己第一次没有被进入而登上顶峰。

 

Rey并没有睡着，其实她一直会等到Ben来抱着她，然后才安心地睡去。夜半，他来了。在他抱住自己的一瞬间，她因为身体还有点敏感而小小地抽搐了一下，于是锁链就发出了声响。身后的怀抱就又收紧了一些，他的低语吹拂在了她的耳根：“只要你不走了，我就把它解开。”真的太狡猾了，他的语气就是一个被生活不停地夺走着各种东西的人，他已经失去得怕了。

 

Ben环着Rey，轻轻地闭着眼睛，此刻是他最安心的时候。但是突然，怀中他以为已经熟睡的娇小身躯动了一下，然后挣脱了自己的怀抱。他的心沉了一下，她是发现了自己夜晚的行径，所以连这个也要剥夺了吗。他坐起身，发现钻在被子里的Rey正缩在床尾。他正准备叫她出来，告诉她自己晚上不会再来了，却发现她小幅度挪移后爬上了自己的大腿。他还没反应过来这是什么情况，就感觉到了一双手在被子里把自己的裤子拽了下去——连着内裤。这下就非常清楚了。他连忙去掀被子，想要叫住Rey，却被她掐了掐大腿，大概是示意自己不要乱动。紧接着，自己的下身就在她的舌尖由根部直到顶端的一次舔舐中挺立了起来。

 

这是Rey第一次用嘴帮自己，惊喜之余，他其实有些不好意思，他想着Rey是不是已经原谅自己了，却又不敢想得太满，怕之后会迎来失望。不过很快他就无暇顾及这些了，因为趴在他腿间的少女开始慢慢掌握口舌间的动作了。她的舌尖先是从下到上反复游移，后来似乎发现头部可能更敏感一些——因为每次划过沟壑来到最顶端时它都会轻微地跳动——她便开始着重照顾这里。舌面摩挲着整个头部，舌尖来回挑拨着已经淌出粘液的小孔，然后，她轻轻地将顶部含进了口中。坐在床上的Ben双手攥紧了床单，女孩虽然没什么技巧，却也让能他抑制不住自己的呻吟。她似乎发现了用舌尖在上边打转是一次成功的实验，便不停地重复着，同时嘴唇也时不时地吮吸一下。过了不知多久，她应该是从自己绷直的双腿和粗重的喘息中发现自己要释放了，便加大了吮吸的力度，舌尖也小幅度地戳刺着蓄势待发的小孔。

 

他想让Rey松开自己，却晚了一步——自己还是留在了她的口中。他拉开被子时，正好看到Rey抬起头，月光洒在她的脸上，眼神清亮而无辜。她的喉咙动了动，嘴中的东西便被全部咽了下去，应该是因为看到自己呆愣的样子，她故意又吮吸了一下，惹得自己浑身上下又颤抖了一番。少女擦了擦嘴角，又爬回了之前躺着的位置，背对着他故作平静地说道：“赶紧睡觉了。有事明天起来了再说。”可是她的耳朵尖还是红的。

 

 


	3. 3.0

 

 

第二天叫醒Rey的不只是鸟鸣了——还有Ben过于用力圈住自己的怀抱。前几天他都只敢趁着深夜来到她的床上，天不亮就离开了。所以当自己醒来时，身边的床铺早已是空空如也。她现在甚至无法简单地翻一下身，只能就这样乖乖地躺着，感受着Ben吹拂在自己脖颈间温热的鼻息。“Rey……”他似乎感受到了自己试图改变一个姿势，便下意识抱得更紧了。不知为何，虽然没有通过原力去感知，但Rey此刻就觉得他一定紧蹙着眉头，满脸的不安。于是，她抬起唯一没有被压制住的左臂，伸到身后轻轻地揉着他柔软的卷发。忽然，Ben也解除了一半的封锁——他也移开了自己的左臂，用宽厚的手掌覆在了Rey相比之下十分小巧的手背上。他先是稍稍用力地将她的手压在自己的发间，然后将手指分别挤进了她的指缝，与她十指相扣。

 

“噩梦吗？”Rey觉得他应该是醒了。

 

“嗯……”Ben还带着迷蒙初醒时的鼻音，他将下巴抵在Rey的肩头，“你在Crait关上了千年隼的舱门后，就不见了。我再也找不到你了……我去了Ahch-To，终身孤寂……却在一天醒来时发现时间回到了你刚刚离开Crait，你答应了和我逃离这一切……我终于可以在千年隼上紧紧地抱住你了……”

 

“那不是一个不错的梦吗？”Rey安抚性地抓了抓他的头发，可是直觉告诉她，这个梦其实有一个令Ben难以承受的悲伤结局。

 

“梦和现实是相反的。”但他听起来却似乎是松了一口气。

 

“是啊，事实上是我差点失去你。”她故意把语气压得冷冷的，还重读了“我”和“你”这两个字。

 

“我……很抱歉，”他将自己的脑袋从她的肩头移开，接着便把Rey与自己相扣的手拉到面前，用脸颊摩挲着她的掌心，“是我不对……我太蠢了。”

 

“你不仅蠢！”她感受到自己手掌沾上的湿意，却立刻抽离了它，然后翻过身去，看着他慌张的表情被自己的泪水模糊，“还很自私！自以为是！你就是个混蛋！”

 

她又哭了。她在自己面前总是会哭。Ben这么痛苦地想着，轻缓地将Rey的脑袋按进了自己的环抱。她离自己的左胸更近，她的泪水似乎是直接流进了自己的心脏。“Yes，I am. ”他的语气比她叫自己Monster那次还要低落，“对不起。”

 

“……”Rey没有再说什么，只是这样静静地窝在他怀中。

 

“你……能不能不要再离开我……”他能感觉到Rey眨眼时湿润的睫毛扫过自己的皮肤，他贪婪地接收着所有来自她的感官体验，“please. ”

 

再一次听到这个词，Rey的身体明显地僵硬了一瞬，然后，她抬起了头，用泛着水光的双眸瞪着他，“你觉得哪里还有我的容身之处？”

 

“……”这次轮到Ben怔住了，他几次张了张嘴，终于用颤抖的声音说出了并不完整的句子，“你……真的吗？你愿意原谅我了吗？真的吗？我……”

 

“不然呢？”她刚刚是翻了一个白眼吗？但是随后却似乎开始躲避他的目光，声音也越来越小：“要不然昨晚我会怎么帮你……”不过她剩下的话直接被凑上来的Ben卷进了他的口中。两人都能从这个缠绵的吻中体会到对方的欣喜，以及前所未有的放松——他们已经远离了纷争，只要两人之间没有什么隔阂了，那么就意味着再无其他任何问题。

 

这一吻结束于Rey轻轻推开了Ben。她先是晃了晃自己被铐着的腿，锁链发出了清脆的碰撞声，“这个，可以解开了吧？”接着，她又擦了擦脸上的泪水和嘴角的银丝，扯了扯紧贴在身上的丝质睡裙，“以及，昨晚我出了一身汗，我要洗澡。”Ben很顺从地刷开了她脚踝上的镣铐，看见她并没有反应，便了然地横抱起她去了浴室。两人不是第一次坦诚相见，Rey很自然地背对着Ben坐进了浴缸里，坐在了他的腿间，等着他帮自己洗头发。在他的大手揉搓着自己的长发时，Rey一边胡思乱想着，一边慢慢地脸红了——实不相瞒，自己昨天并没有得到满足。于是，等身后的男人把自己的头发冲洗干净后，她扭过头吻上了他的双唇，唇舌间的挑逗意味十分明显。Ben的双眼瞬间染上笑意。回应着她的吻，他的一只手便摸上了她的大腿根，用指甲轻轻地搔刮着，而Rey则配合地张开了自己的大腿。

 

Rey已经无暇顾及亲吻这件事了，因为她所有的精力都得用来大口地呼吸着稀薄的空气。Ben一只手轻捻着她的一只乳尖，直到它充血挺立，便换另外一边；另一只手则在那朵娇花附近忙碌着，他的拇指和食指捏着花蕊摩挲着，他能感觉到它的跳动。接着，他双手握住她的腰，将她向上带了带，让自己能被她湿滑的花瓣半包裹住——但并没有进入——然后双手继续揉捻她的乳首，不理会她喉间急促的喘息和腰腹难耐的扭动。浴缸中的水已经有些转凉，Rey的眼角泛红，双眼已然失焦；她身后的Ben也好不到哪里去，Rey轻轻包裹着他的地方不断轻微地律动，他也被逼到了边缘。于是，Ben终于放过了她胸前殷红的乳珠，将她抱离了微凉的水，小心地让她站在浴室的地上。只是Rey的双腿早就软得站不住了，她便下意识的向前扑去。

 

还好Ben及时捞住了她的腰，她就这样两腿分开勉强地站住了。但是她的上半身则顺势贴上了墙上的等身镜面。“凉……”Rey嘤咛着，因为她此刻正异常敏感的乳尖被挤压在了冰冷的镜面上。男人听到这话，立刻一只胳膊从背后拥住了她的腰腹，另一只胳膊撑在了镜子上，垫在了她与镜子之间——当然，他能通过这只小臂领会自己的女孩有多么的柔软细腻了。他将自己的胸膛压上了她光洁的后背，身上的伤疤刮蹭着她的肌肤，带来阵阵颤栗。他的进入非常顺利，少女真的很渴望自己，而自己也急切地想从内到外地感受她的全部。她就在自己怀里，自己正在她的身体里，他感受着她的存在。他微微抬起头，真切地看到了镜面映出Rey意乱情迷的脸，她迷离的双眼，轻启的粉嫩双唇，她因快感扬起的下巴和因此而绷直的颈部的筋骨——而不是梦中在自己苦苦哀求后，石镜中还是只有已经苍老了的自己。

 

Rey享受着Ben在自己身体里时的充实感觉。她将自己眯着的双眼睁开一条缝儿，就看见镜中的自己有多么迷乱。她当即就想再次闭上眼睛以逃避这个过于火热的画面，却斜眼看到了镜中Ben看着自己那温柔又认真的眼神，其中……似乎还有一味失而复得。她觉得自己撞进了一滩澄澈的温泉，心间都流淌着那种温暖的感觉，她便对着他绽放出了一个笑容。两人在到达极限时，Ben牢牢地环着Rey的腰身，狠狠地顶进了最深处，低吼着在那里释放了；而双手撑着镜面的Rey也挪动了一只手，轻抚着镜中映出的Ben的眉眼。

 

真好啊。

 

当然，Rey返回床上这件事依旧是Ben代劳的，只是这回她没有再被锁住。等到她差不多从余韵中恢复过来，就发现Ben正侧躺在自己身边，撑着头看着自己。Rey被盯得有些不好意思，便寻找着理由逃避他的目光——“我去喝点水”。却发现自己的唯一的衣服——正是那件睡裙——应该还躺在浴室的地板上，便顺手从床头抓起男人的黑色外套罩在了身上，下了床。但是她身后的Ben却倒吸了一口气——自己的外套之于少女太过宽大，已经遮住了她挺翘的臀部，而在她走向桌子的途中，他确定自己看见有一大股乳白色的粘稠液体从被黑色布料遮挡住的地方淌了出来，顺着她一条腿的内侧一路流到了地上。

 

 


End file.
